


Settled

by Merfilly



Series: Leaving Monsters Behind [6]
Category: Aliens (1986), Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Jack both know violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settled

It was after the first raid, from a pirate outfit thinking they could knock off an illegal colony and take the profits of the colony's hard work. Hicks and Riddick had been away, but Ripley and Fry had proven their worth in the fight.

So had Jack and Newt, keeping each other's backs. Newt guided them into the small places, and they had worked to eliminate a lot of the straggling pirates together. After, when Jack was cleaning the shiv and Newt was popping a fresh charge in her blaster, the youths passed a knowing look.

They were a team, and nothing would get in their way ever again.


End file.
